


Hybrid Nostalgia

by Bakarizchan



Category: Hybrid Child (Anime & Manga), Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi Fusion, M/M, Mpreg, Reinkarnasi, Sejarah, boyslove, perang
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakarizchan/pseuds/Bakarizchan
Summary: Mino Kanade ternyata adalah Seya Ichi. Dia mencari keberadaan reinkarnasi dari Kuroda dan Tsukishima untuk dibawa ke zaman ribuan tahun silam.Tetapi dengan tanpa diduga, hal itu mengakibatkan para pegawai Marukawa terhisap kedalam portal dimensi waktu, dan memaksa mereka menjalani kehidupan normal sebagaimana mestinya.Apa yang akan terjadi?





	Hybrid Nostalgia

"Apa? Jadi Tsukishima yang akan melakukan aksi bunuh diri?" 

"Kami juga sangat menyesal, Tsukishima-sama sangat berani, diusianya yang masih begitu muda dia bersedia menawarkan nyawanya untuk menghentikan peperangan ini." Ujar seorang prajurit menanggapi.

Saat ini peperangan tengah berlangsung, dengan tanpa ampun membuat banyak sekali tumpah darah bercecer menanda seorang telah gugur.

Banyak dari mereka yang terluka, banyak pula yang telah menutup usia, mengerikan.

Ya, ini adalah masa dimana zaman peperangan dianggap sebagai jalan pemecahan suatu keputusan maupun masalah, zaman yang haus akan darah!

"Tapi kenapa harus Tsukishima?" tanya pria itu lagi dengan marah, 

"Karena para petinggi diatas Tsukishima-sama telah gugur, hanya Tsukishima-sama saja yang tersisa." Prajurit itu semu membentak, namun nada bicaranya sedikit bergetar! Mereka juga tak sampai hati untuk membiarkan hal ini terjadi.

Tsukishima adalah menteri baru yang teramat sangatlah masih muda. Tetapi diusianya yang demikian, ia tak sedikitpun ragu untuk membela clan-nya, bahkan ia secara sukarelawan menawarkan nyawa untuk melakukan sebuah aksi bunuh diri demi melindungi sang Raja dan ketentraman daerah wilayah kekuasaan. Semua orang tidak ada yang percaya dengan keputusan gagah berani ini, tetapi apa mau dikata, mereka telah dikalahkan. Dan ini satu-satunya jalan untuk mencapai apa yang mereka harapkan, titik sepakat.

"Kalau begitu aku saja.." lelaki itu memelas pasrah, masih pria yang sama, atau bisa kita panggil dia dengan sebutan Kuroda? 

"Nyawa anda tidak berarti bagi mereka." Sekali lagi salah seorang prajurit itu membentak. Kali ini lebih keras, Kuroda harus di sadarkan!

"...." lelaki itu lalu terdiam. Tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Pagi tadi dia, Seya dan Tsukishima masih saling bertegur sapa, bahkan keadaan masih baik-baik saja. Lantas bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa Tsukishima akan mengorbankan diri untuk mengakhiri peperangan ini?

"Laluㅡkapan?" Tanya Kuroda dengan lemas,

"Besok pagi."

Apa? Besok pagi? Jawaban tersebut begitu menyesakkan indera pendengaran Kuroda, amat sangat sulit di terima dan dipercayainya.

Lelaki itu lalu bergegas secepat ia bisa, langkah tertatih-tatih tak menurunkan niat Kuroda untuk menemui Tsukishima. Yang ada di benaknya, ia harus menghentikan Tsukishima. Karena baginya ini tidak boleh terjadi! Tsukishima harus terus hidup dan tumbuh bersama dengannya dan juga Seya. Harus! Ini adalah keharusan, persetan dengan jabatan menteri yang bodoh itu, Kuroda tidak mau tahu. 

Meski begitu, apalah mau dikata, sisi hatinya juga putus asa. Ia tentu tak bisa lupa siapa Tsukishima dimata clan mereka.

Pelik memang kehidupan anak manusia itu, terkadang hidup bahagia seperti disurga dan kadang menjalani kehidupan dalam lautan duka hanya untuk memenuhi sebuah makna tanggung jawab.

Dan..  
Terkadang hidup tentram dengan buah hasil dari pengorbanan nyawa orang lain. Menyedihkan bukan?

"Tsukishima... Tsukishimaa..."

 

.

.

Hilanglah dia, si menteri muda. Lelaki yang begitu berani membela clan. Kisahnya begitu di puji dan di syukuri penduduk di setiap penjuru desa.

Meski dari kian banyaknya mereka, tak ada yang tahu. Apa yang ditinggalkan menteri muda itu, apa yang di sesali olehnya dan apa yang terakhir kali difikirkannya.

.

.

Kian tahun berlalu kisah tragedi itu malah semakin ramai di bicarakan, rumor-rumor miringpun tak pula terhindar dari momok perbincangan masyarakat.

Mengenai prajurit bernama Kuroda, konon lelaki itu memutuskan berhenti menjadi prajurit, ia juga meninggalkan dunia samurainya semenjak dimana tragedi itu berakhir. Entah kemana, tidak ada yang tahu. 

.

.

 

"Ritsu," Ritsu menoleh saat Masamune berbisik padanya. 

"Ada apa Takano-san? Kita sedang di Bioskop! Mohon diam dan tidak mengganggu acara menontonku." Ritsu berbicara sambil terus menatap layar lebar di hadapannya. 

Ya saat ini Emerald Departement sedang menikmati hidangan nonton gratis hadiah dari sang Nanahikari, Isaka Ryuiichiro, selaku pimpinan dari Marukawa Shoten. 

"Ritsu, kau akan menyesal jika tidak memberikan pengakuan cintamu. Bagaimana kalau aku besok harus melakukan aksi bunuh diri?" 

"TA KA NO - SAN! Itu hanya sebuah film. Tolong anda jangan terlalu mendramatisir." Ritsu kembali focus menonton, sedangkan Masamune mendelik sebal karena rasanya begitu diabaiikan. 

Kisa yang duduk berjarak dua bangku dari tempat Ritsu duduk tengah menangis tersedu-sedu, Hatori menonton serius disebelah Kisa. Sedangkan Mino yang duduk di belakang bangku Masamune nampak begitu serius dengan filmnya. 

Film layar lebar yang diangkat dari kisah dramatic melegenda di Jepang itu terus berputar, dan saat ini adegan dimana Kuroda di pertemukan kembali dengan kawan lamanya, Seya.

"Akhirnya ku temukan juga dirimu, Kuroda." begitu katanya. Kuroda yang nampak sudah menua itu menyesap rokoknya, "Kau bisa lihatkan. Aku sehat, aku hidup tentram dengan bisnis baruku." 

"Eh?" 

"Kau masih ingat dengan boneka rancanganku dulu? Aku telah berhasil menyempurnakannya. Dan sekarang sudah banyak orang yang mendengar kabar dan memesannya." Kuroda menyesap kembali rokoknya hingga kepalan asap itu lalu mengepul keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tapi setidaknya beritahu aku kemana dan dimana kau pergi Kuroda!" seru Seya masih nampak tidak terima.

"Eh tunggu, sepertinya ada orang."

Tak lama seorang anak kecil berlari mengekor pada Kuroda, sontak membuat Seya tercengang. "Kuroda dia." 

Kuroda nampak sedikit mengalih pandang, lalu menatap pada Seya. "Kuroda kau masih saja teringat pada Tsukishima?" 

"Hahaha, apa-apaan itu? Kalau aku menciptakan bonekanya Tsukishima yang ada kita hanya akan terus bertengkar saja. Hahaha." 

"Ish, Kuroda." 

Masih tertawa, Kuroda kembali tertawa "Kau mau satu, Seya? Ini sangat menarik,"

"Kau ini." dan tatapan sendulah yang Seya perlihatkan, Kuroda masih tidak bisa melupakan Tsukishima begitu pikirnya. 

Monolog-monolog Seya seolah membongkar suatu rahasia pada para penonton, bahwa lelaki melegenda pembuat boneka Hybrid Child ternyata pernah menyimpan rasa untuk Tsukishima.

Sontak seluruh isi bioskop berteriak haru. Informasi ini begitu menyesakkan dada, belum lagi soundtrack yang dipadukan begitu menyayat sampai ke uluh hati, membuat siapapun ingin menangis apabila menyaksikannya.

"Aahh.." tiba-tiba Ritsu memekik sakit, dadanya terasa begitu sesak, tentu Masamune segera melihat Ritsu. 

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Masamune cemas. 

"Dadaku sakit Takano-san." Jawab Ritsu, masih dengan meremas dadanya. 

"Kenapa?" dan tanya itu Ritsu jawab dengan gelengan, 

"Ayo kita keluar!" Masamune lalu membimbing Ritsu keluar, seraya melangkah sebuah tatapan pun tak henti menatap. 

Itu Mino, Mino yang ternyata sedari tadi menatap Masamune dan Ritsu. 

"Tsukishima, Kuroda, apakah itu kalian?" Monolog Mino dalam hatinya.


End file.
